


No More Red Ribbons

by Lupin111



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: 2017 QAF Gift Exchange, Christmas, M/M, community: qaf_giftxchnge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupin111/pseuds/Lupin111
Summary: Written for the 2017 QAF Gift ExchangeTO: daisybellewrites (tumblr)GIFT REQUEST: Fic fluff/schmoop, angst, AU, canon-compliant, hurt/comfort, humor, sexy fun times Justin is looking for a present for Brian that doesn't involve sex or his art. Appearances of Daphne and Emmett would be lovely.Beta by Xrifree.





	No More Red Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

> Another mysterious fic I didn't post to any of my profiles for some random reason. February of the following year is a tad late, but, whatever.

  
**_Takes place after mid-Season 3_ **

 

* * *

  
  
  
“I really can’t figure out why this whole thing is so complicated,” Daphne complained, for about the seventy-fifth time that afternoon.  
  
“It’s complicated because gift-giving is _hard,”_ Justin stated.  
  
Daphne rolled her eyes. “You’re an artist. Just draw something. Or paint something. You know Brian likes your work. Art. Whatever.”  
  
“Yeah, but that’s not special,” Justin said. What he didn’t say was the number of times he had thought to himself that he could spare himself all this agony if he just painted something.  
  
“Are you crazy? It’s unique, personalised, hand-made…I could go on and on and on.”  
  
“I know, I know. But…it feels like I’m taking the easy way out. A cop-out. I can draw, so, yay, let’s make all the gifts I give some version of my day job. Besides, I want to be able to gift my art when the art itself means something, not just because it’s the easiest thing for me to give.”  
  
Daphne sighed in exasperation. “Well, we’re not going to get anywhere if you’re going to be that damn picky. Jeez, if I had talent like yours, _everyone_ would be getting paintings from me as gifts.”  
  
Justin peered into the pricey houseware store they were passing. “Let’s go in here and see what they have.”  
  
Grumbling, Daphne followed him inside. They both wandered in different directions. Justin paused in front of a display of stress-relieving tools. All the usual suspects were there – the Buddha Board, the scalp massager, stress balls, 3D pin art, zen gardens, kinetic balance objects…Justin was sure that Brian would relieve his stress by throwing any of those things across the room, instead of actually using it the way it was supposed to be used. Shaking his head, Justin moved on.  
  
“Jus, hey, come look at this!”   
  
Following the sound of Daphne’s voice, Justin made his way to her.  
  
“Isn’t this really pretty? Daphne asked.  
  
“It’s…I like it. It’s so whimsical.” Justin picked up the wooden clock Daphne was pointing at. “You can buy it as my gift!” Justin said, grinning.  
  
“You nut, I meant as a gift for Brian! It’s so pretty.”  
  
“Daph, I don’t think this is really Brian’s style.”   
  
“Here we go again,” Daphne said, eyes rolling. “What _is_ his style?”  
  
“Expensive Italian designs. Straight lines. Things out of architectural magazines, and things that’ll never be featured in Good Housekeeping.”  
  
“This is TORTURE. I think you need to seriously consider investing in red ribbon, so you can tie yourself up, and offer yourself as a gift. You know you’re never going to find anything at this rate.”  
  
“Daph, giving sex as a gift is worse than giving a painting. Not happening.”  
  
“But _why?_ Okay, so not just sex. Get a sex toy as well. Done!”  
  
Justin sighed. “First off, giving sex as a git makes it some kind of…special thing that only happens on occasions. That’s not what sex is for us. Also…red ribbons and sex gifts is just…”  
  
“Just what?”  
  
“Daph…the whole Ethan thing. That’s what Brian did. Gave. Whatever. That stupid model all wrapped up in a red bow, for me to have sex with.”  
  
“Oh. Right.” Daphne didn’t comment further, and they moved from display to display silently. Nothing really caught Justin’s imagination. For the four hundred and fifty sixth time, Justin revisited the idea about gifting a painting.  
  
“Maybe…are you sure that you should even be getting anything for Brian? Or putting this much thought into it?”  
  
Justin turned to look at Daphne in surprise. “What do you mean? It’s Christmas.”  
  
Daphne looked down. “I know. That’s the point. It’s Christmas. It’s a sentimental holiday. It’s not an achievement. I just…I don’t want you to put in this much effort only to be disappointed when Brian gets you nothing, or he gets you a gift card, because he takes his cool, brooding persona too seriously, and thinks Christmas isn’t an achievement.”  
  
Justin’s heart sank, as he realised the truth in Daphne’s words. “Christmas was an achievement for Joseph and Mary,” he said blankly.  
  
“You think a manger was an achievement? It’s literally the worst, coldest, and most unsanitary place to have a kid.”  
  
“And yet, they had a healthy baby. Isn’t that an achievement?”  
  
“Okay, I’ll give you that. But you’re not Mary or Joseph. So it’s not your achievement.”  
  
“And I’ll give you that,” Justin said. “I dunno, Daph. You’re right. He’s probably not going to get me anything, and then is going to get into a foul when _I_ give him something, because he’s going to feel bad and struggle to even admit to himself why he’s feeling bad.”  
  
“Hmmm…I wish I knew what to say.”  
  
“Maybe you’re right. Maybe I shouldn’t bother getting Brian anything.”  
  
“Hey, Jus, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…”  
  
“It’s fine, Daph. You’re right. Maybe this wasn’t my finest idea.”  
  
Daphne looked as if she regretted saying anything at all. “Why don’t you get Brian a bottle of some rare vintage? Or, like a limited edition of…whatever he drinks?”  
  
Justin shrugged. Now that the seed of doubt had been planted, he wasn’t able to move on. “Let’s go grab something to eat, and call it a day. I’m feeling tired, and now I’m not sure about what I want to do.”  
  
  


 

* * *

 

  
“I thought you spent the afternoon with Daphne.”  
  
“Hmm?” Justin looked up from his dinner at Brian. He noticed that Brian had already finished eating.   
  
“I thought you spent the afternoon with Daphne.”  
  
“I did, why?”  
  
Brian looked at him quizzically, confusing Justin. “Brian, I don’t get it. Was I supposed to be somewhere else?”  
  
“No…you just…I thought you’d be happy and energised. Instead, you’re –”  
  
“I am happy!”  
  
“- you’re distracted,” Brian said, finishing his sentence despite the interruption.  
  
“Oh. Yeah. No. Sorry, I’m just tired. It’s been a long day. Are you done? I’ll clear the table,” Justin said. He knew that Brian wouldn’t press him.  
  
“So you want to skip Babylon tonight?”  
  
Justin’s shoulders sagged just a tiny bit. “Probably a good idea to stay in; but you go ahead.”  
  
“Hmmm.” Brian looked out the window. “I don’t know if I want to be going back and forth with all that snow. I might just stay in as well.”  
  
“Oh,” Justin said. Surprised though he was, he couldn’t keep the pleasure out of his voice. “Do you want to watch a movie?”  
  
Brian groaned. “You’re going to put on _Die_ _Hard,_ aren’t you?”  
  
“It’s the ultimate Christmas movie, but I can watch it some other time. What do you want to do?”  
  
Brian pretended to grouse, but Justin could see that he wasn’t actually bothered. “Nah, we can watch it. I have some reading to catch up with as well.”  
  
They soon settled in to watch the movie, with Brian making little effort to pretend to read. Justin wondered if there was some spare courage he could borrow from John McClane, to broach the subject of gifts. Instead, Justin ended up benefiting from some of the luck of John McClane.  
  
“Before I forget, what are your plans tomorrow?” Brian asked.  
  
“Nothing definite, why?”  
  
“We’ve designed some invites for the Erato launch, but I don’t like any of the cardstock the fools in production are suggesting. Wondering if you can hunt around and see what else is out there. The design and the cardstock samples we already have are on the desk.”  
  
“Yeah, I can definitely do that,” Justin said.  
  
“Good. Since you’re going to be out anyway, I’m also wondering if I can offload some of my Christmas shopping to you.”  
  
Justin tried to act normal. After all, Christmas shopping included gifts for people other than himself. He also tried to be sneaky. “Sure, I always have time for shopping,” he said, grinning. “Do you have a list, or do I get to make judgment calls?”  
  
Brian laughed. “I am _not_ depending on your judgment. There is most definitely a list.”  
  
“Funny. Question: am I buying a gift for myself?”  
  
Brian gave him the side-eye. “Do you _want_ to buy your gift yourself?”  
  
So he _was_ getting a gift, Justin surmised. “Of course not. You’ve just been busy, so, who knows. But clearly, you don’t trust my gift-purchasing judgment, so, I shall leave you to your own devices,” Justin said loftily.   
  
“You better not get me something stupid,” Brian intoned.  
  
“Define stupid.”  
  
Brian paused.   
  
“Gift cards are generally stupid gifts.”  
  
John McClane was walking on shards of glass. Brian was watching the television now, but he continued to speak. “Easy fucks wrapped in red ribbons probably falls under the category of stupid gifts as well.”  
  
For a moment, Justin’s heart stopped beating. The trip to Vermont had been the prologue. It was that stupid, stupid birthday gift that had been the first chapter of their descent into madness.  
  
And now Brian was acknowledging his part in the whole debacle.  
  
Justin maintained the false casualness of their conversation. He stretched, and threw his legs over Brian’s lap, making Brian lean back. “I think we can agree that there will be no more stupid gifts, going forward.”  
  
Brian said nothing further. Justin said nothing further.  
  
It wasn’t until the helicopters started hovering over Nakatomi Plaza that Brian laid down next to him, and started kissing him.  
  
  


 

* * *

 

  
“I will wrap the samples sir, and they are all marked, if your boss decides to order any of them.”  
  
Justin smiled. It had been too complicated, so he had just let the store owner believe that the hunt for appropriate cardstock was on behalf of his boss. He had had to do a fair amount of walking, and Justin hadn’t expected to find much in a store nestled amongst shops selling hand painted silk scarves, fine French bistros, and bespoke suiting. In fact, Justin had been on this street only to complete Brian’s shopping list, and he had wandered in by accident.  
  
A fortuitous accident, as it turned out, because the store, while calling itself ‘purveyors of fine pens, paper, and writing accessories’, they had a selection of unique cardstock that Justin just _knew_ was what Brian was looking for.   
  
“Will that be all sir?”  
  
“I…wow, that’s a stunning pen!” Justin finally looked away from the paper selection, and the display of pens in the glass case nearby caught his eye.  
  
The gentleman smiled. “Yes, that’s our collection of fountain pens. Exquisitely crafted pens, for the very finest of people.”  
  
Justin beamed. “As it so happens, I’m looking for a gift for the very finest of people.”

 

  
**THE END**


End file.
